


The knife Angrist

by Himring



Series: Elves go and see Telchar [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angrist, Gap Filler, Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Curufin, son of Feanor, is conveniently walking around with a dwarf-made knife at his waist that just happens to be suitable for cutting a Silmaril out of Morgoth's iron crown and he just happens to give Beren enough provocation to rob him of his possessions, including the knife.<br/>Here is a slightly AU gapfiller on the subject of the early history of Angrist, the knife that would cleave iron as if it were green wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The knife Angrist

**Author's Note:**

> A sequence of short scenes.  
> If any of this seems puzzling or cryptic, please have a look at the end notes. Some of the canon background may not be very familiar.
> 
> With thanks to Zdenka and Tehta for their comments on an earlier version!

  
 'So, tell me about the shackle,' said Curufin, the first time they were alone together.  
  
Fingon suppressed a flinch, steeled himself.  
  
'You're questioning my decision, are you?' he said.  
  
_If you could have done better, why wasn't it you up there, with a tool box under your arm, rather than me?_  
  
There was a pause, entirely too long to be comfortable.  
  
'I'm a smith,' said Curufin then. 'I'm professionally interested in the Enemy's metalwork.'  
  
It was a bad start to the conversation. Nevertheless, the description Fingon eventually gave was more detailed than you might  expect.

 

***  
 

'A knife?' Telchar asked. 'A knife strong enough to cut the Iron Crown? Forgive me, if I'm a little blunt, but aren't you counting your chickens a little before they're hatched, here? I can't imagine Morgoth handing over his crown to you to try the experiment any time soon!'  
  
'It's as well to be prepared for all eventualities,' said Curufin, calmly. 'I have spent some thought on this, you know. The crown, clearly, isn't simply iron in any case--but I have picked up a few hints and made a few guesses...'  
  
'Hmm', said Telchar, interested and not a little flattered.  
  
From what he knew of Curufin, he would have expected him to try to forge the knife on his own and avoid sharing secrets with outsiders. But ever since Curufin had had a closer look at the Dragon-helm—the helmet that Telchar had made for King Azaghal of Belegost without ever having laid his eyes on the dragon--he had treated Telchar with a degree of respect that was very pleasing indeed. And, for an elf, he had been making really rather impressive advances in learning Khuzdul, recently...  
  
'Tell you what', said Telchar, coming to a decision. 'You tell me about those thoughts and guesses and I'll make that knife for you for free, as a guest gift. It sounds like quite the challenge--worth it just for the experience! I do adore a challenge...'  


***  


Beren's hand hovered at Curufin's waist. He had wanted to kill the son of Feanor for what he had attempted and would have had no compunction in doing so. But Luthien had asked him to spare Curufin's life, and her wish was as a command to him.  
  
However, now he felt a strange hesitation about taking his knife from him. During Beren's time as an outlaw, for a time his knife had been the only weapon or tool remaining to him; without it, he would have died. And there was an odd expression in Curufin's eyes, suddenly, almost like despair, that filled him with unease. Why should he care what that treacherous bastard might feel?  
  
'Take the knife,' said Luthien, coolly. 'It may come in useful.'  


***  


'Why did you try to shoot her?' asked Celegorm, after a week of near-silent days and nights. 'Why not him? It is he who swore to gain a Silmaril--and he is the kind to go on trying, if he lives. She only cares about him...'  
  
'But don't you see...' began Curufin--and then stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The shackle Curufin is asking about in the first scene is the one that fastened Maedhros's wrist on Thangorodrim and caused Fingon to cut off his cousin's hand in order to free him.
> 
> 2) Telchar is the dwarven smith of Nogrod who also made Narsil (Anduril). He made Angrist for Curufin, but it seems canon does not say when or why, although there are hints that Curufin got on better with the dwarves than some of his brothers.
> 
> 3/4) When Celegorm and Curufin happened to come across Beren and Luthien together in the wild, Celegorm tried to ride Beren down and Curufin tried to abduct Luthien. Beren escaped Celegorm and tried to strangle Curufin. Luthien asked Beren to spare Curufin. Beren robbed Curufin of his possessions; he also admonished him to show worthier behaviour in the future. Curufin thereupon "in rage and humiliation" cursed Beren and took Celegorm's bow and tried to shoot Luthien (probably from behind Celegorm's back--the brothers were mounted together on Celegorm's horse at the time); first Huan and then Beren saved Luthien.  
> This happened after Beren's first attempt to get the Silmaril (with Finrod) had failed and Celegorm's first attempt to get hold of Luthien and marry her had also failed. Celegorm and Curufin had just been thrown out of Nargothrond for their role in Finrod's death (and this was indirectly due to Luthien's intervention).


End file.
